Revelations
by Jane Colfer
Summary: Did the Lord Of Darkness Really die? How far would Jareth go to prove his love? What sparked Moanna's curiousity in the human world? Why does Nuada despise humans so much? Revelations shall be made and love will be tested... in ways that few can know.
1. Memories

"Now are you sure you're okay with this? Because you're father and I could always go out another night..."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Ann, it's fine. You two should go and have fun."

Ann didn't look convinced.

"And you really don't have anything planned? Because you could just have forgotten, I do it all the time..."

"Will you crazy kids get going or do I have to kick you out?" Sarah asked playfully. "We'll be fine."

"If you're sure, we'll be back soon." Ann said, sighing as she pulled her coat on and stepped out of the door with Sarah's father.

Sarah waited until she heard the sound of the car before grinning at Toby, her baby brother.

"Come on then, let's get you to bed." She said, picking him up and walking upstairs.

Ann and her father were still getting used to the 'new' Sarah. After all, it was barely a month ago that she would have kicked up a fuss and sulked over having to look after Toby and now she was offering to do it before she was even asked.

The Labyrinth had changed her.

She lay Toby down in his cot, tucking the blankets around him as he started to doze. She bent down and kissed his forehead gently.

"Goodnight Toby." She whispered, switching the light off and leaving the room.

She went into her own bedroom and sat before her dressing table, staring at her reflexion.

Sarah had been thinking about the Labyrinth a lot lately. She often thought about her friends and adventures but now... another face was haunting her dreams.

Jareth the Goblin King.

Handsome and powerful but cruel as well, he had taken her brother and made her journey through the Labyrinth more tiresome and terrifying than anything she could have imagined. And yet she couldn't help feeling slight affection towards him. After all, she had asked him to take her brother away. And he had offered her so much, he seemed to genuinely care about her, no matter how evil he acted.

Then of course, there was the dream dance...

A high pitch cry echoed throughout the house and Sarah snapped out of her day-dream.

"I'm coming Toby." She called, thinking he probably had a bad dream. She went back to his room, heading straight for the cradle to see him lying there, wide awake and crying his eyes out. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now, don't be upset." She cooed, smiling down at him.

But Toby kept on crying and it seemed to Sarah that he was looking... behind her.

She turned slowly.

"There's nothing to be scared of Toby. There's nothing... AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

* * *

Jareth sat bolt upright, his head ringing with an echoing scream.

"Sarah..."


	2. Something Dark

Hoggle nervously entered the great hall, wringing his hands in fear.

"You, uh, wanted to see me your... majesty?"

He couldn't help but stare.

The whole room was covered in maps and files charting every inch of the goblin realm and more. Jareth was flitting from map to map, only stopping to look inside his crystal every so often. He seemed flustered and worried.

"Uh... is something wrong your majesty?"

Jareth spun around.

"HOGWART! There you are! Listen, I need to ask you something, do you still keep in touch with Sarah?"

"Um, yeah sure. We still talk." Hoggle replied, getting slightly confused. Hadn't Jareth got over his obsession with Sarah? "And my name is Hoggle."

"Did she say anything about... trouble at home? Feeling threatened? Anything like that?"

"Not that I recall." Now Hoggle was getting concerned. "What's going on?" Jareth seemed to ignore him, suddenly rushing over to a large map showing the realms surrounding their own. "What has happened?" Jareth continued to ignore him and now Hoggle was getting scared. "JARETH!" The goblin king turned and stared at him in disbelief, Hoggle had never dared to call him by his first name. "Tell me what has happened to Sarah!"

Jareth was about to snap at him, raising his cane threateningly... then he lowered it and sat on the steps of the dais, staring at the floor in a dejected manner.

"I don't know." He said quietly, burying his face in his arms.

Hoggle stared, torn between emotions. He was desperate to learn where Sarah was and if she was alright but at the same time he was amazed that Jareth seemed to care about her as much as he did, maybe even more. His thing about her before had just seemed like an obsession sprung from boredom but now he could tell there was more to it than that.

He hesitated slightly before sitting down next to Jareth.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Not long. I only knew something was wrong because I heard her scream, even from here I knew it was her. So I went to her house and there was no one there apart from her brother. There was... something not right about the atmosphere of his room. It seemed so... dark."

"Why didn't you put a light on?" Jareth glared at him. "Sorry." He looked at the cluttered room. "So... what are you looking for?"

"Something dark. The sense was familiar but I couldn't remember what it was. I still can't find anywhere that seems that dark. I'm not even sure what kind of dark I'm looking for."

Hoggle sighed.

"You would have been better raiding the elf libraries; at least they have a lot more stuff for you to look..."

"That's it." Jareth suddenly grinned. "I'll go to the elven realm! They'll be able to help me!"

He jumped up and rushed across the room, turning back at the door and staring at Hoggle.

"Come on Higgle! We have to hurry if we're going to rescue Sarah!"

"I'm coming, if you think I'm leaving my best friend you've got another thing coming!" Hoggle got up and rushed after him. "AND MY NAME IS HOGGLE!"

* * *

Sarah's eyes fluttered open.

She sat up slightly, her head spinning as she tried to make out her surrounds. She could see blurry shapes in her vision but they were tricky to make out. The whole room was almost too dark to see. Where the hell was she? She clearly wasn't at home, Toby wasn't here. What had...

Her eyes adjusted to the gloom in time to see a pair of hooves walk forward and stop just in front of her. Rising panic filled her as she looked upward, backing away slowly. Her heart almost stopped in terror as a deep, echoing voice rung in her ears.

"You are in my world now... Sarah."


End file.
